narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Wood Release: Flowering Tree
Wood Release? Is this really a Wood Release jutsu? To me it looks more a detached arm of the Ten-Tails (with its spikes and the rafflesia-like mouths).--JOA20 (talk) 15:52, August 18, 2013 (UTC) :I know what you're talking about, but the Ten-Tails produced a similar flower when it fired its Tailed Beast Ball in its latest state before being sealed. Normally producing flowers is the work of Wood Release. I find it odd that the tree is being called Wood Release, since that would mean the Ten-Tails can use Wood Release then. Omega64 (talk) 17:59, August 18, 2013 (UTC) I definitely find it strange. Other than the obvious design similarity with the Ten-Tails, what Obito did does look more like a jutsu than it does a jinchuriki transformation. Obito didn't transform into the tree, he made it grow. It's almost like a weird kekkei genkai/tailed beast skill hybrid jutsu. Omnibender - Talk - 19:32, August 18, 2013 (UTC) : Its definitely Wood Release. Obito called it a tree. The Ten-Tails' flower was just likely an inspiration, but when he called it a tree, I had no doubt it was Wood Release-related. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 19:53, August 18, 2013 (UTC) :: I have my doubts, remember the Ten-Tails had the ability to split his body. Obito perfectly could send a portion of him into the ground when he touched it and then make it growth in that monstrous "tree". To that we have to add Obito's ability to use Yin-Yang release, which allows him "create things". So, we can't be sure the Tree was created with Wood Release as Obito has another means. I think we should remove the Wood Release until get some kind of confirmation, and simply classify this as a Tailed Beast Skill. Adept-eX (talk) 21:34, August 18, 2013 (UTC) ::: A tree is a tree, is a tree, is a tree. Trees are made out of Wood Release. Madara could make trees with flowers. Therefore, it is extremely more likely that it is Wood Release, based on the Ten-Tails' power, rather than something else. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 21:37, August 18, 2013 (UTC) :::Well you could technically make something that looks like a fully grown tree from a transformation jutsu as well, or creation of all things... but it grew from the ground so it is almost certainly wood release. — SimAnt 21:56, August 18, 2013 (UTC) However...the fact that the flowers generated by the tree, are exactly the same as the one used by the beast...means there's a direct relationship between the Ten-Tails and the Wood Release...add that to that debacle of the beast using the Wood Release: Cutting Technique...it's becoming more than clear, that the beast itself can use Wood Release. Aside from that, this is Wood Release, as we see a giant root with flowers....the fact that those are the same as the Ten-Tails and could create Tailed Beast Balls, mean it can use WR. Also @Simant, your theory is a bit farfetched. Darksusanoo (talk) 22:05, August 18, 2013 (UTC)